Problem: $f(t) = -t^{2}-2t+h(t)$ $g(n) = -7n-h(n)$ $h(x) = -7x$ $ h(g(9)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(9) = (-7)(9)-h(9)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(9)$ $h(9) = (-7)(9)$ $h(9) = -63$ That means $g(9) = (-7)(9)-(-63)$ $g(9) = 0$ Now we know that $g(9) = 0$ . Let's solve for $h(g(9))$ , which is $h(0)$ $h(0) = (-7)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$